


Overflowed

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo once believed that he would never look at Yuki with anything but hate and disgust.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki





	Overflowed

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Heart" and my 30_Kisses prompts "Overflow" and a kiss.

Kyo once believed that he would never look at Yuki with anything but hate and disgust. He had believed that he and the Rat were destined to be enemies, even neutrality was too much to ask for. Becoming friends never entered his mind. Becoming lovers? He would probably have tried to kill someone for the insult.

Now, when Yuki glanced at Kyo, his heart overflowed with love. When they kissed, Kyo didn’t even have the words for how much his heart filled, sending joy rushing through his body. It was amazing.

And as they kissed, Kyo wondered how he had been so wrong for so long.


End file.
